TFA: Turning Back Time
by Vintage-Finale
Summary: When a mysterious being tells the 'bots that a terrible darkness is coming, they're skeptical...that is until they are thrust back fifty-two years into the past to retrieve a Nitronian secret agent, and keep her alive- not an easy task.
1. The Tables Turn: Prologue

Just a note ~ Okay, I feel like a huge nerd, but I feel the spirit and flow of the writing just dying to escape, and it needs to go somewhere other than my pre-al. notebook. ; So thus, this story was born! Hazaa!

Roxy, most of the characters from 'the past', and Hazarai © Me

Ratchet, Sari, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and various other characters from the 'future' © Hasbro

Please enjoy, and remember to R&&R!

---

Transformers: Turning Back Time

Prologue :: The Tables Turn…

---

"You're going down!" A voice echoed throughout the large, empty, yet somehow welcoming walls of the abandoned warehouse. None the less, it's origin could be found in the midst of an oversized green sofa, that seemed to be situated perfectly in front of a television. Wires protruded from a gaming device, and the other end was a controller, held in the hands of a large, yellow robot, and a smaller teenaged girl.

"In your dreams, Bumble-butt!" She taunted affectionately. It was obvious to most anyone that the two beings were in fact, as close as siblings were. However, it was equally as obvious that they were not. Their loving sisterly-brotherly bond had been easily weakened when the girl became a teenager. By upgrading her own circuitry, she had gone haywire and caused damage that accompanied mayhem all across the city of Detroit, and in the process had unwillingly stabbed her best friend; the tall yellow and black colored Autobot that went by the name of 'Bumblebee'.

Of course, free time seems to always be interrupted, and such was the case as the leader and commander of the Earth-bound Autobot team entered the room. He was a large being; no smaller than one of the three story apartments that lined the streets of the uptown areas, carried a large energy axe as a weapon, and had a stern but caring look about him. "Bumblebee, let's go. There's some trouble downtown." He said curtly. It was definite by his tone that he was in one of his rarely-occurring horrendous moods, but 'Bee was too preoccupied to notice.

"Gimme a minute, Boss 'Bot. I'm just about to beat Sari." He replied; mind roaming around as the television screen showed a car zooming over a paved intersection, and across the divided screen, another one zipped close behind.

"Heh, whatever!" Sari called out in irritation as her side of the screen suddenly accelerated and whipped past the yellow and black car that represented the similar Autobot. But the leader's patience was running thin, and so he politely stepped in front of the monitor. An electronic 'Game Over' resounded from the stereos, and a soon disgruntled Bumblebee stared up into the eyes of his commander, Optimus Prime.

"What was that for?!" He screeched. "I was actually winning that time!" As if coming to his rescue, two more team members entered the room. Ratchet, an Autobot that used an Ambulance to blend into the human's world, and Bulkhead, an abnormally large and wide Autobot that was disguised as an FBI vehicle. The older Ratchet stopped just behind Bumblebee and looked down at him.

"Son, if there's one thing I learned in the wars, it's to not disobey your commander. Now I'd advise you to move before you end up with more than a servo in the scrap-heap." He stated the last bit coldly; referring to a previous account between the two.

"You know what? You take things too seriously. What you need to do is learn to live a little bit more." He stated before getting up and retreating to stand by Bulkhead. "What a grump." He mumbled complainingly to the much larger creature beside him.

"I heard that!" Ratchet growled menacingly as Sari snickered on the couch. Raising his hand to his forehead, Optimus moaned.

"Let's go before this processor-ache of mine gets any worse, shall we?" With that he swiftly turned to leave, as a reluctant Bumblebee stood from his position on the couch. Not wanting to leave his friend so suddenly, the 'younger' 'bot gave a pleading look to Prime.

"Can Sari come?" He asked, bright blue optics resembling that of a small puppy, with a pout to match. The leader didn't even bother to look.

"No. From what I hear, it'll be pretty dangerous. I know you can hold your own, Sari, but still." The teenager nodded her head in agreement.

"It's okay. I couldn't come if I wanted to- Dad's taking me to softball practice today. But I'm sure you guys 'ill do fine without me." She gave a big grin, then turned to the other exit. "Bye!" She called out as she slipped out the door on long, fast legs. Bumblebee watched his friend leave with an endearing sulk emblazed on his face, but his mood brightened as they neared the scene where the trouble was occurring…

---

As they arrived, a large…well, something, was standing on top of another large building; more likely to be known as the Sumdac Tower, which also housed the home of Sari and her father along with their various robotics, experiments and such. The creature was sleek, round, and semi cat-like; green eyes flashed from one thing to another in fear and confusion, and it's long, shiny tail lashed back and forth with grace accompanied by a slight sense of fury. It's pelt was metallic with bright green lines running through it in random circular and rectangular patterns that were glowing, quite intensely.

"What the slag is that?!" 'Bee screeched just as Optimus opened his mouth to speak. Grumbling to cover up his aggravation, the leader paused before beginning to converse.

"I have no idea…is it just me or does it look slightly robotic?" Transforming from vehicle to robot mode, the others soon followed. He hesitantly pulled his axe from its carrier, but kept it out of sight. If this creature really was robotic and had intelligence such as theirs, it would be hazardous to make it angry; foolish as well.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to mess with it on one of its bad days…" Bulkhead trailed off, trying to incorporate a bit of humor into the situation such as his friend Bumblebee would. Ratchet cast a pleading look, and the Autobot shied away a few steps, rubbing his neck awkwardly. "Just saying." Police cars lined the scene and various authorities were trying to shoo back on-lookers; several fire-engines and ambulances stood over to the side, their drivers holding a hand above their eyes to get a good look at the creature that managed to cause all of the mayhem. Hushed whispers and shrieks of civilians rained through the chaos, making it difficult to even hear one's own thinking.

Suddenly, whispers and shrieks turned into horrified screams, filling the air with shrill and purified terror as the beast charged off the side of the building, flipping once in the air before landing on the asphalt and sending the ground trembling. It whipped around as it saw officers advance, and with a blink of its eye, it sent all of them, including the Autobots, hurtling backwards with the force of an energy field. As the light green haze fleeted, the aftermath sufficed: cars and trucks lay either on their backs or sides, people were strewn through the streets moaning and groaning, windows were shattered sending glass flying through the air, and some bricks from buildings lay crushed and far away from their original places.

"It certainly knows how to pack a punch," Ratchet grumbled as he sat up while rubbing his side in pain. The creature, seeming satisfied at it's work, carefully stumbled around through the mess it had caused. Quickly, it lunged toward the four of them, stopping just before them. It looked down, eyes suddenly softened in sympathy, and Optimus kept its gaze, still wary and still clutching the axe he had managed to keep in his possession during the slight eruption. A sudden cry whipped through the still and eerily quiet air, rippling through the saddening scene as a bright flash of yellow and black charged toward the silver being. However, just as the metal of 'Bee's stingers connected with the body of the creature, he was still; frozen.

The creature's gaze turned to him now; Optimus' face a mix of terror, frustration, and confusion. How was it possible that this creature was so unearthly, yet so human? 'Bee slowly lowered to the ground, still frozen for a minute, and unmoving.

"Bumblebee?" Bulkhead asked concernedly to his friend. Prime's face flashed anger, a swell of emotions stirred within his metal shell, tearing at his spark chamber.

"What are you, and what have you done to him?" He asked, sharp impatience shining through his words just as much as the metal of the creature flashed before them. Without moving its mouth, the a voice resounded through the city- loud, feminine, and emanating from the beast in front of them.

"I am Hazarai, representative of the planet of Nitron. I have been searching for you for fifty-two solar cycles, and have been traveling far from my home planet." She nodded, eyes dimming a bit, then glowing brighter. "And your friend is fine, I have just frozen him, that's all."

"Nitron…? What are you talking about?" Ratchet snapped in reply. "There's no such planet as that I have heard of." The Hazarai chuckled quietly, closing her eyes.

"There is no time to go into specifics," She paused and squinted at the red and white Autobot, seeming to see through him rather than look at him. "Ratchet." She finally stated. "There isn't much time; I need the four of you to rescue a brave warrior of our planet, Rashkai. She'll know what to do."

"And what if we don't?" Prime retorted, somewhat dumbfounded that she knew Ratchet's name, as was Ratchet. She looked to her paws, then looked back.

"Then your planet will befell the same fate as ours. Optimus, you must believe me." She said slowly, interlocking her eyes with his. "Go retrieve Rashkai; save her from the doom she suffered previously, and she will deliver both of our planets from the darkness that is coming." Bulkhead's eyes widened.

"Wait; the doom she suffered previously? As in she's already dead? Is it even possible to save someone that's joined the well of all sparks?!" He asked, clasping his hands together in thought.

"She is dead, now, yes. But you must save her from the way she died previously." Hazarai seemed to be running low on patience. "Now hurry." Taking another step towards them, she seemed to melt away, as did the rest of the world; and suddenly they were falling through midair.

And that's where I come in.


	2. Kindle's Garage: Chapter One

---

Wow, I got a review within one day of posting. Much better than my other story! ;3 I may switch back and forth between first and third person, just a warning.

Roxy, most of the characters from 'the past', and Hazarai © Me

Ratchet, Sari, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and various other characters from the 'future' © Hasbro

Please enjoy, and remember to R&&R!

---

Transformers: Turning Back Time

Roxy::

Chapter One :: Kindle's Garage

---

I looked like any other average teenage girl…sixteen, long waist length and shiny raven black hair, lively green eyes, long side-swept bangs that covered the edges of my face and on occasion my eyes- joining together in the middle of my forehead. Thin black eyebrows rested above my eyes, and I had compliments from many that told me I looked like I just jumped out of a teen magazine.

In a way, I had.

Sure, I miss Nitron. It's a beautiful place, really. Green totally covers it; families can be seen daily in public gathering places that Earthlings call 'parks' and 'shopping centers' and 'restaurants'. I was called Rashkai there- my commander Ovnik Ura sent me to this planet to learn more about the life forms there. Seeing as Nitronians have special abilities, such as scanning objects and replicating them- especially organic things, and running extremely fast; nearing speeds close to that of light. We also have another ability, our own weapons system. Each Nitronian has their own series of cannons, blades, chains, guns, electric weapons, etcetera- some have two different systems while others have one depending upon job. The more dangerous the job, the more weapons you have, and the more options you have to defend yourself. Seeing as my job was to be a secret agent, and nobody had really been to Earth before, I had two weapons installed. In my left arm, an energy cannon that's capable of cutting through any organic or foreign metals and alloys, and two ankle energy blades. They were similar to rollerblades and could be used for that purpose, but you could also kick and slice at the same time. Very useful for getting out of tight situations.

Long story short, Ovnik was murdered by my traitorous friend, and while I was stranded on Earth, she was reeking havoc back home. Meanwhile, I scanned a picture of this girl from a magazine I saw…thus my looks, and when I got hit by a speeding Earth-vehicle and fell over, a man on the sidewalk ran to my aid- later I learned that he went by the name of William Kindle. After discovering my secret by accident; seeing that all the skin on my right arm was missing and revealing a gray metal with bright green lines running through it, he 'adopted' me as his own daughter, helped me pick out an Earth name close to my original one, and I've been working and living with him ever since. His biological daughter Marie has lived with us ever since her mother died, as Will and Laverne were divorced at the time of her death. Surprisingly, I've even managed to keep my secret from Marie. All she knows is that I'm her adopted sixteen year old sister that works in the garage with Will.

And so, here I am now. It had been a seemingly normal day, working at the garage in downtown Detroit. Several people had stopped by; a soccer-mom with a front headlight out, a truck with a flat tire, and even a police car that needed an oil change. When I'd gotten off my shift, I headed out to the back work-shop; a smaller area where Will and I worked on special projects together. This month, he had come back with an old 1976 Mustang. It had somewhat shocked me, but on taking a closer inspection I realized that the bottom had rusted out, it needed a new battery, the windshield was shattered, and the body was covered in dents. No wonder he had gotten it for under a thousand. Since Will was on a lunch break, I had decided to change the battery for him. It was easy enough; once he had explained to me how to do it I'd stored it in my memory banks. Earth technology was really easy for me now, as I'd been here about ten years already.

Anyways, I had already started gathering my supplies and had just plugged in the memory keeper to the lighter socket when I heard a noise. I heard noises all the time though, noises that no one else could because of my sensitive hearing. It was often a nuisance to be sitting in a classroom at school and hear a plane flying over two-hundred miles away. However, things were starting to get quieter; I'd been on this loud planet for so long that noises weren't as sharp and extreme as they were before. Shrugging, I went back to work locating the positive and negative battery terminals and had just moved to disconnect the negative battery terminal when a sudden crash alerted me. I looked up, and glass lay shattered on the ground, a huge red white and blue…thing was on the ground. It looked like a very large human; it's shape was similar to that of one, but it was almost the size of one of the uptown apartments on 56th Street.

I immediately stopped moving and watched in horror as another large creature crashed through our ceiling; landing on top of the first. The first one groaned, and the second one opened its eyes and screamed. Rolling over, he pushed the first one out of the way as a red and white object plummeted to the center of our floor, and then a final yellow and black thing. Meanwhile, I stood motionless over by the Mustang, slack jawed and wide-eyed at the event that had just happened before me.

"Oh!" The red and white creature exclaimed, pushing the yellow and black one off of it as it sat up. "That's the second time today. Can't an old 'bot get some cut some slack?" I squinted hard; they looked almost like…robots! That's what they were. I couldn't believe it- my wrench clattered to the ground and the green one jumped into the air, landing on its rear.

"Oh my God!" I said loudly, still shocked from the previous encounter. He held a hand up to his chest.

"Gosh, you sure did scare me. I didn't even know you were there." He smiled nervously, and I noted that the only robot still on the ground was the yellow and black one. "Any idea where we are?" I breathing was shallow, and the tallest one came toward me.

"Calm down, miss. It's okay, we didn't mean to, uh…" He glanced at the big hole in the ceiling, then down to the shattered glass on the floor. "Intrude." He finished, looking guilty. I held up my hands and waved them in front of me for a second before swallowing hard.

"You're in Detroit…and it's okay, I guess. Can you, uh, explain what you are?" I was scared to death. Never in my four trillion years of life had I ever encountered such strange creatures, and even then, never this large or scary. Nothing on my home planet could ever possibly scare me this much; except maybe Ovnik when he was angered over something- like a soldier not following orders as directed.

"We are?! It doesn't look like Detroit. Where's Sumdac Tower? Where's the Burger Bot?" He asked, a puzzled look spreading over his face. I returned the expression.

"What?" I asked slowly. "I don't know what part of Detroit you're from, but I haven't heard of either of those things." I glanced over toward the yellow and black creature. "Is he okay?" I pointed at him, feeling awkward because of the trunk of the car- grease staining my hands and face, hair pulled back in a messy pony-tail with a baggy tee-shirt and oil covered overalls completed my garage-girl look. The tall one looked over at the smallest one.

"I have no idea; he tried attacking this one creature called Hazarai and she stunned him. She brought us here looking for some warrior named Rashkai." He said, the complication of remembering names lagging his processor. I stared at him, trying to hide my disbelief. I would have sensed it if another Nitronian were nearby and looking for me, especially Hazarai; they would have sent out a request for me to meet them someplace. I had to lie.

"What?! Okay, I'm seriously starting to get creeped out here, so an explanation would be nice." I squinted my eyes shut in disbelief, how I was talking to these creatures? The tall one suddenly widened his eyes with realization of what I had known this entire time.

"Wait a minute…what year is it?" He asked slowly, and I knew I would feel regretful when I told him the truth.

"It's October eighteenth, two thousand eight." I told him, acting as if he should have known that from the start. I saw the red and white one's eyebrows raise high, and I looked down at my feet.

"What?! Are you telling me we just got sent through a time warp fifty-two solar cycles in the past?!" He screeched in shock.


	3. Rewind and Fast Forward: Chapter Two

**I think I have most definitely been on top of this story, as opposed to my other one that has so many watchers yet is never updated. ;3;**

**Come on people, REVIEW! ;D**

**Roxy, most of the characters from 'the past', and Hazarai © Me**

**Ratchet, Sari, Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Prowl, and various other characters from the 'future' © Hasbro**

**Please enjoy, and remember to R&&R!**

**---**

**Transformers: Turning Back Time**

**Roxy ::**

**Chapter Two :: Rewind and Fast Forward**

**---**

"**Ratchet, but that's not possible- is it?" The large robot asked the last bit directly to me. With a blank expression I turned and pointed to the calendar on the wall.**

"**October eighteenth." I said again. He examined the calendar, while I rested against the dented grill of the vehicle I had been working on. Leaning forward, I bent to pick up the wrench off of the ground, surveying the total damage that the drop had done to it. Walking over to them slowly, I looked up at the same tall creature's face. "I suppose we didn't get a chance to properly introduce ourselves. My name is Roxy Kindle- I work here. Uh…could you explain to me what you are exactly…?" I knew I had asked before, but seeing as they had never really answered I decided to try once more.**

"**I am Optimus Prime," He said, standing a bit taller at the mention of his name. "This is Ratchet and this is Bulkhead. And he's…" He gestured to each one in turn; the green one apparently called 'Bulkhead' waved shyly- but Optimus stopped and stared at the black and yellow one on the floor before saying his name. "Bumblebee. We are called Autobots and we are stationed here from our home planet of Cybertron." I inhaled quickly upon the mention of Cybertron. I had heard of it way back in Educational Processing when I was just a sparkling. Long ago, a civil war had started, and two groups were formed: the Autobots and the Decepticons, led by the tyrannous and violent Megatron. Megatron had attempted to take over, but had failed miserably in the end when the Autobots had defeated him and saved Cybertron. I shuddered and suddenly wondered if this were happening back home, but with Miere instead of Megatron. **

**As he explained to me the history of their planet, I inched my way closer to the one called Bumblebee. I knew that since Hazarai had frozen him, he would stay stunned like that until the person they were to meet had touched him three times on the forehead. I already knew she had sent them to me from the future, but why and what were the questions I needed to be asking. What had happened or was going to happen in the future that was or would be so terrible that Hazarai couldn't defeat on her own? Hazarai was one our most trusted leaders; and powerful as well. What was so strong and horrid that had she had to send these fellow space travelers to retrieve me? "And that's how-"**

"**What are you doing?" Ratchet's voice echoed from beside me. **_**Crap…I got caught.**_** I froze, almost falling from climbing over Bumblebee's stiff arm. His forehead was just within my reach. The others gave me a curious stare, but Ratchet seemed confused and semi enraged. Not wanting to give myself away, but not wanting to make the older 'bot mad, I thought up a quick lie.**

"**Hold on a second- I think I might know what's wrong with him." I stood and pretended to use his head as a balance, quickly touching his forehead three times with a flick of my finger. He jerked out from under me suddenly, and the end bit of a war screech sounded throughout the garage area, and exposed metal weapons on his hands were surging with charged electricity. In an instant I was falling, but I didn't fall very far; only about two or three feet. Nonetheless it still hurt like nobody's business with the concrete- This organic skin had started to grow on me, and the longer I stayed human, the more human I'd become.**

"**Wait…where are we? Who are you?" He looked to me. Then he turned back to Optimus. "Boss 'Bot, I've got a bad feeling about this." He said, looking around the garage then at the hole in the ceiling. "What happened?!" Optimus raised a hand to his forehead and then commenced in explaining everything that had been said no more than ten minutes earlier. I giggled to myself and then proceeded to get up off the floor, walk over to the Mustang, begin working on the battery once more. I slipped the wrench off the negative terminal, then started disconnecting the positive terminal. When I finished I unfastened the battery from its holder, and had just turned to gather the materials needed for cleaning the terminals and the battery tray when I heard Bumblebee's voice again. "And, uh, who are you again?" I smiled to myself, somewhat glad that my bangs hid my face.**

"**I'm Roxy- I work here, if you hadn't noticed already." I tugged on my overall pants. He looked down to his feet, as he was sitting with legs outstretched, hands behind him and his head was tilted. "So, you guys can transform into vehicles…?" I asked, tilting my own head and propping myself up with my arm on above grill of the car. Ratchet nodded.**

"**Yeah, what's it to-ya?" He asked snappily. I brushed back my bangs from my eyes and glared at him.**

"**I was just asking, no need to snap!" I sassed back. Ratchet harrumphed noisily and crossed his arms. Optimus cast a side-swept glance to the older 'bot, before speaking himself.**

"**Yes…but why is that important?" I shrugged.**

"**Because seeing as you are from the future, you can probably transform into futuristic cars. It's probably best that you scan a uh…present-day vehicle." I said crossing my arms. Bulkhead pointed to the Mustang.**

"**Is that what cars look like here?" He said, an uncertain expression crossing his facial features. I looked over and nearly threw up because I was laughing so hard. It was amazing how my body was taking on human functions so quickly. **

"**No, no, no. I'll show you some pictures…but for now, it's best to lay low in the workshop," I gestured to the area around us. "At least for now. Since you're from the future, it's best people don't know about your existence. From all the books I've read, that can mess up time and…be tragic." I wasn't exactly sure how to end the sentence correctly, so the way I said it made it sound awkward. Optimus nodded slowly, obviously not sure whether to believe someone he had just met or not.**

"**She has a point. Autobots, transform and lay low." I giggled under my breath at how semi stupid it sounded, before wiping the rest of the accumulated grease on my pants as I turned to leave, but a voice stopped me dead in my tracks.**

"**Where are you going?" It asked in a panicked tone. Swiveling on my heels, I couldn't tell who was speaking visually, but the voice was that of the yellow compact car sitting nearest the Mustang.**

"**I have to get out of this," I motioned to my clothes. "My shift ended about half an hour ago." **_**So that's how cars in the future look…hmm… I waved nonchalantly before slipping out of the room. As I came to the door that led to the upstairs living quarters, a small blonde child waited for me, light brown eyes wide and hugging her knees to her pancake-flat chest.**_

"_**What was that?" She asked, looking past me to the workshop that I had just exited. I backed up a bit, pressing myself to the thick and familiar oil stained wood.**_

"_**God damn it, Marie, didn't anyone ever tell you not to eavesdrop? And for goodness sakes, get off the floor. You're gonna get that…" I waved at the indescribable stains on the carpet in disgust. "On your jeans." Eyes still wide, she stood and made a futile attempt to peer past me and into the small window in the door.**_

"_**No, what was that? Since when do you talk to yourself in funny voices?" She asked accusingly, jumping up and down to try to see over me. I stared down my nose at her. **_

"_**Don't you have homework, or something time consuming to do?" I asked her in reply, rolling my eyes and hearing my tone give way in an exasperated cough. She glared at me.**_

"_**Don't even start on that!" She snapped. "Just because you're in High School, you think you can boss me around!" I leaned against the door, trying not to laugh as my little sister had a mental melt down right in front of me. Taking her shoulders, I gave her a little nudge toward the stairs.**_

"_**Marie, you know I love you. You're my sister- but really. Enough with the crocodile tears." With that, she screeched and stomped her way up the stairs. Sighing with relief, I peeked back in through the window on the door. The cars were still there, a bit closer to the exit then I'd have preferred, but what did it matter? Shaking my head, I slowly made my way up the stairs as well before slipping into my room and shutting the door.**_


End file.
